


Children of the Sun and Moon

by Gen_t_minion



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Magic, Gabriel Agreste Is Not Hawk Moth, Magic, Multi, Prophecy, Protective Gabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gen_t_minion/pseuds/Gen_t_minion
Summary: Shadows have been shifting and growing, responding to the call of one mage. Soon villages are burining, and people are dissapearing only for burnt bodies and smoke to appear in their stead.There is only one hope left, a prophecy, detailing the rise of two powerful elemental mages blessed by the sun and the moon. They will need to train, mastering skills and powers they never knew they had.Follow these two mages as they master powers, make friends, and just maybe fall in love.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. The Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prophecy is told and plans are made...

_“As the darkness grows, the light shall be revealed. The moon and sun will choose their children, cleansing the pain and cruelty of the shadows.”_

The old man, sat hunched at the end of the table. The words he had just whispered still hung in the air while he stared into a bowl filled deep with black ink. Slowly his eyes reverted back from the bright pure white to the deep brown iris he had before.

The surrounding candles flickered into the darkness, providing the only light the room held. Illuminated before him were nine seats; eight were filled, but the one directly opposite lay empty, cold and shrouded in shadow. In each of the eight filled seats sat a cloaked figure, their faces obscured by the large hoods placed over their heads. No one spoke, but thoughts and questions whirred through their brains, spilling onto the tongues of the closed mouths.

At last the elderly man spoke again.

“So then, what do we think it means”

His voice held a strangely humorous tone, though the atmosphere was grave and tense. His eyes circled the room inviting suggestions from the other occupants.

“It means we need to stop relying on your prophecies old man” a voice replied. "You have surely gone mad in your old age"

This voice belonged to a figure cloaked in green. He was sat directly to the left of the elderly man, but was lounged in a position of indifference.

“Plagg, respect your elders” a second voice scolded. This figure dresses in a deep red cloak with patches of black where the material had been singed. They proceeded to slap the first speaker across the back of the head, before turning to the old man. “So what are we to do?”

“I suggest we do nothing and wait for these children to come to us, whoever they may be” A third deep voice spoke, his cloak a deep grey. “We cannot endanger our students by opening the gates more than once every five years. The villages are safe with graduates situated to protect them; it would be madness to attempt anything now.”

This comment seemed to be met with approval due to the murmurs around the table and gentle nodding of heads.

Only the wheezing of another elderly voice cut through the silence; “but if they do not know who they are, or what they can do?” His cloak was brown and frayed, aged from time. “Each one of you needed to be shown the path, perhaps they to need this directing”

“That is true” the red cloaked women explained, “most of those we find do not realise their potential or even the greatness they possess, their only way of discovering the truth is through us showing them”

This comment too was met with murmurs and nods.

“This will require village visits again.” A new voice piped up, her cloak was orange and in certain places appeared to be smoking gently. “Is it truly safe to visit now, with the shadows and conspiring forces growing? We will have to open the barrier”

The old man sighed; he disliked opening the barrier and gates. One false move and it allowed the poisoned creatures to sneak and ooze in. That last occurrence left them with only part of a body to send home to the family.

“Though the risk is high, these ‘children’ need to be found.” His tone had now shifted, gone was the humour to be replaced with authoritative directness. “Visits are the only option. More and more towns are becoming smoking debris, and there is a growing darkness in the far corners of Paris. If action is not taken now then we can expect the nation to fall.”

There was a pause in his speech and his eyes swept the room as a plan was formulated.

“Plagg, Tikki, as my closest advisers and strongest forces you will remain here to protect the barriers perimeter, stopping his shadows from entering and killing any of those that do.” He turned to the brown cloaked figure. “Wayzz, I trust you are in good enough health to travel?”

The cloaked figure smiled and nodded.

“Good. Both you and Sanada will head south of here to the Citadel to collect anyone of age with potential.” His gaze continued to sweep round the table while he continued. “Trixx, Pollen, you will take The East villages, while Grawws and Bire the West villages. You will leave at sunrise tomorrow allowing you to arrive before the day’s end. The carrying of the light spears is essential at all times.”

After his final words attempts of arguments began breaking the silence, each figure talking over one another in a cacophony of noise. The old man quickly raised a hand and silence fell once again across the table.

“These instructions are final. May the sun and moon provide their blessings on you and your journeys. This concludes the meeting of the Ten”

At this the hooded figures immediately rose from their seats and bowed as one, turning to the singular wooden door that allowed access to the room. Each left the room quickly, some muttering under their breath as they did so.

Once the room was empty the elderly man stood and stared at the empty chair.

“We will stop you Nooroo, I swear this by oath. Once these ‘children’ are found we will banish the pain you have caused this land, and cure it of your disease.”

As if hearing these words the shadows seemed to slither backwards away from the chair, while the flames in the candles grew brighter than before.

With a flurry of black fabric and a purposeful stride the old man exited the room, leaving in his wake ten empty chairs and the smoke of extinguished candles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello folks, Thank you for reading this!!!  
> It has been many moons since I last wrote anything, but with the depletion of work I believe it is only acceptable that I write more now I have the time.  
> This is a story I hold dear. I planned it thoroughly writing over half, and posting just under half.  
> BUT the story was flat, my writing poor, and so I have decided to try reviving it; editing an rewiting whole sections with the aim of completing it. This time with better grammar, a sense of purpose and *fingers crossed* regular updates.  
> I hope you have enjoyed this first chapter, if you have please comment and kudos as they really brighten my day and would be much appriciated in this very trying time.  
> ^-^ TTFN


	2. Eiffel Village of the East Realm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet the first two potentials...

Compared to the West Villages the East Villages were much poorer. What they didn't have in riches however they made up for in community spirit. Each little village gathered together to break fast in the morn before heading to fields to farm, and often closed the day with bonfires where tall tales would be sung and performed to the village’s younglings.

One of the furthest villages, which was not far from the forest’s border, was a quaint place called Eiffel. Those who knew it well nicknamed it the sweetest village there was, not only from the kind temperament of the people who lived there but also from the delicious baked treats it produced. Its community bakeries, leather works and fields held many jobs for the average worker and even now still ran despite the growing shadows and increase of creatures escaping the forest. 

There were two more villages situated after Eiffel between it and the forest’s edge, but both had been scorched by magic. Mangled corpses littered the ground as if to give a sombre warning never to go near the forest.

The forest itself had once been a place bustling with life; filled with deer leaping through the trees and pheasants, too engrossed in their folly to notice clever foxes stalking them. Rabbits would dart around scurrying away from the prying eyes of eagles that would circle high above the treetops. Bright and colourful fungi covered the fallen rotting trees, with stag beetles battling for dominance upon them.

It was where people would enter to escape the hard sun and heavy labour of the day to relax and dip their toes into the sparkling blue lakes found just over the dense verge of trees.

But no one entered the forest now.

And those few who did never returned. Fear spread like a disease across the villages, with whispered stories and conspiracies ever present behind closed doors. Doubt began to grow through the communities about their own survival and where assistance from the protectors of the nation; the mages, was. It was true that now the graduates from the institution had been sent to protect each realm but still the numbers were too few and the fight too large. Some argued it was only a matter of time before destruction came for them all…

♟♟♟

The girl lay peacefully sleeping on her bed roll, the lumps and bumps no longer causing discomfort. Her hair spread out on her pillow as a soft black halo, which shimmered dark blue through the morning light.

The calling of her mother awoke her.

"Marinette"

Marinette’s eyes flickered open while the smell of freshly baked bread wafted through the small cottage. She could see the pink and gold light from the sun rise streaming through the small window beside her bed lighting up the dust like glitter, and illuminating the room around her.

A small woman lifted the rusty hatch with a load creak and popped her head up to gaze with a small smile upon her daughter.

"Marinette, it is time to rise sweetie. Dawn has broken, and I do remember a promise of helping with baking"

Marinette groaned. Her body still ached with tiredness. Yet again she had found herself the night before gazing at the moon through her open window for many long hours before falling into a rough sleep filled with the same recurring dream. Waking only a few hours later to find that the contents of the dream had slipped out of her mind just as quickly as it entered.

“Sorry mama, I’ll be down as quickly as I can”

As soon as her mother had closed the hatch Marinette yet again tried fruitlessly to remember the dream. And yet again, it had floated off into obscurity. She had not mentioned these dreams to her parents, her mother and father fretted with worry constantly for their family and the village, it seemed unnecessary to burden them with such a trivial thing.

She stood up, changing into the breeches and tunic which allowed for easy movement while slogging way at hot stoves. The clothes like many an item that filled the house were old and worn, darned and mended where holes developed.

Her family, like many from the East, had little coin to their name. But this did not stop Marinette from owning an array of clothes, she was known to spend hours of time spinning and weaving wool to make many different designs. Some were for herself but many were for the other members of the village who applauded her talent, with many of the youngling girls pestering for a skirt or pinafore.

Marinette herself did not own a dress or skirt, she found them impractical for working and irritating. It stopped you from completing a range of the most basic activities from jumping to fighting. Many a time growing up had she skinned her knee or leg from the lack of protection while playing at the edges of the forest.

Her choice in clothes had caused her to be on the receiving end of many an interesting look, but she was no longer questioned and her glare was now revered by any fool who asked.

Once ready, Marinette scurried downstairs and began to help her family prepare bread for those who would seek to break their morning fast.

Any onlooker who would gaze upon the family at this time would observe what seemed like a perfectly choreographed dance. Her mother would mix the dough, while Marinette would knead and shape it, before her father would spin it across the room and bake it in the furnace behind. Few words were spoken between the three but the process was efficient with each new batch spreading the aroma of freshly baked bread further from the small cottage.

The East realm of Paris was an interesting place to live. The villages rarely had anything of high coin to sell, and those that did often took their trade to the Citadels markets. Instead each village would trade goods and swap houses with neighbours; allowing little greed among people to develop. Those who fell ill or were in need, could be cared for quickly and efficiently and the upbringing of a youngling fell to the whole village rather than just the parents. 

Once the bread making was finished, the sun had fully risen and the aroma had wafted out into the village square. Small queues began to form from the farmers and their apprentices ready to leave for the hard days scything during the current harvest.

Once Marinette had finished her final batch she grabbed the nearest wicker basket and filled it with bread. Stuffing a small amount in her own mouth before turning to her parents.

“I’m off to Nino’s, I’ll return home later”

Her mother stepped forward placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. While her father continued to serve bread through the open hatch.

“Be safe and return before curfew. Oh and don’t break anything, I know what you two are like” she added.

“I’ll be fine mama” Marinette smiled, her eyes rolling. “We behave…”.

She turned around to grab her cloak, bow, quiver and filled waterskin before piling the basket of bread into her arms.

“…mostly.”

Nino had been Marinette’s best friend since anyone in the village could remember. The two were almost joined at the hip, constantly causing mischief throughout the whole village. Only the week before they had hidden a harmless grass snake in the feed store, scaring Master Harold the local farmer, as he retrieved gain for his chickens.

Nino seemed to be the only one unperturbed by Marinette’s boyish attitude and preference in activities joining her in fighting and climbing. When she like most other youngling girls were expected to be spending their time gossiping with others and watching the labourers working shirtless in the fields.

The only issue the two friends faced was their homes were situated on the opposite sides of Eiffel. Nino’s father working as a blacksmith, and it was judged by the village to keep all the fire pits as far away from the community dining area and the cookeries as possible. The smoke was known to often cause coughs to develop in the babes and younglings, and the noise triggered fear and paranoia in the olden folk who had been drafted to war many seasons ago, before it was decreed the mages were to defend the land.

As soon as Marinette arrived outside another small cottage a small boy rushed out hugging her knees.

“Well hello there Christopher” Marinette smiled staring down at the small boy hiding behind her legs.

The youngling placed one finger over his lips, his large eyes pleading.

“Ah. I see. The famous hide and seek game has returned”

As Marinette turned back to the house a dark-skinned older boy exited the front of the cottage dramatically raising his arms in the air.

“Good morn Marinette, you haven’t perhaps seen a small boy about yay high, have you?” he said gesturing just below his hips.

“Unfortunately not Nino, he must be ever so good at hiding”

At this a small shout came from behind her; “That’s because I’m amazing!” The small youngling only then seemed to realise what he had done, quickly darting out of his hiding spot and running between Nino’s legs straight back into the house, leaving the two elders to burst out laughing.

“You ready for archery practice” she asked after the two had regained composure. Nino took a few more seconds to quieten.

“Praise spirits he never learns. Hunter Tarren is not expecting us for a while though” One eyebrow raised slowly proving a questioning look.

“I was just thinking it may be fun to have a little friendly competition, with the loser completing a chore the other is dreading to face”

“I see…”

Both Nino and Marinette had chosen to be hunters. Once a famed position within the village the hunters would gather rarities and the deer and pheasants would provide smoked meat for the winter moons. It now was largely unpopular from the lack of opportunity for kills and positioning of the graduates, which barred anyone entry close to the forest where the animals lay.

the training however for the two younglings was fun and it kept the large amounts of restless energy the two had at bay. There had been disastrous attempts at other apprenticeships, and the whole village praised the day they saw the two return too tired to perform any tricks that night.

“…let’s give the rest of the bread to ma and then head off, we can probably get a few rounds for the friendly in before the other apprenticeships turn up”

After handing over the rest of the bread for breakfast and collecting their lunches that Madam Lahiffe had kindly created for them, Nino and Marinette began to head off. They were not quick enough to escape one of Madam Lahiffe’s forehead kisses and a tight knee squeeze from Christopher before leaving.

“I have to admit sometimes your brother makes us look normal” She said shaking her head with a bemused smile on her face.

“Maybe compared to me, but as for you, you certainly are not the same species at me”

Marinette threw her head back and laughed. “Speak for yourself, at least I can bake without burning down a cookerie”

“That was one time! I cannot be judged upon the actions of one moment in past history”

The two continued to banter back and forth as they headed out of the village to reach the archery practice range. It was kept a small distance from the village so no younglings would mistakenly run into the firing line and cause themselves a fatal injury. These injuries still occurred more to a naive foolish archer than a youngling’s mistaken journey.

Once the two had reached the range they checked the bosses were secure and strung their bows.

“First to score 100, using the fewest arrows” Nino proclaimed, “If I win you can muck out the pigs I have as punishment for the snake incident”

“And if I win, good luck on pan clean up for the village’s night feed, it’s stew this night and I happen to know the feel of the basins is disgusting” 

They lined themselves up at the firing line and nocking an arrow onto the string.

“Three, two, one, shoot!”

Around four arrows into the challenge Marinette paused. Something was moving in the corner of her eye.

“Fast!”

Nino unnotched his current arrow turning to her; “you can’t have won already you only shot four arrows!”

“There’s something moving over there she pointed behind the target, it looks like an animal.”

“Oooh, let’s shoot it for the village, spirits know they want us to redeem ourselves.”

Sneaking forward the pair nocked and arrow each and took aim. Nino took first shot and missed. Whatever the creature was it seemed to startle, quickly slinking around to face them. The pair froze. It was no woodland animal.

Suddenly it began sprinting towards them on its two decaying legs, its sharp teeth bared, black puss oozed out of its orifices, it almost looked human in shape, but was charred black. It had hollow empty eyes sockets which glistened menacingly.

“RUN!”

Marinette and Nino turned and ran, but they weren’t fast enough the creature opened it mouth further splitting its neck into two, it hollered a piecing screech at the sky which echoed throughout the archery range. Shadows spilled out behind objects, slipping across the ground leaving smouldering scorch marks in their wake.

Marinette and Nino were trapped. They gripped onto one another their knuckles becoming a pale white.

A pain burst inside the two, Nino fell to the ground crouched into a ball his eyes screwed up tight. Nearby arrows and spears seemed to rise and stab directly into the creature and surrounding shadows. Marinette too felt a shooting pain in her chest however compared to Nino closed her eyes and embraced it. She felt the water skin attach to her side explode with extreme pressure but was unable to observe due to shut eyes the water rinsing out of the ground pushing against the shadows as best it could.

The creature shrieked again, but this time it’s wail continued, becoming stronger as the being approached the two.

Marinette grasped Nino’s hand and squeezed her eyes shut, silently praying to the spirits for redemption and a saviour to appear.

Suddenly silence fell, the smell of decaying flesh filled the air and the screams were replaced with the sound of sloshing liquid.

Marinette slowly opened her eyes to see two cloaked figures in front of her, holding spears which were glowing a pure white. The creature lay burning on the floor, blue flames covering its body. Its limbs severed with deep glowing runes. The surrounding living shadows were slinking back towards the normal, still blockage of light.

The closer figure removed their hood, their cloak a deep orange. She was a very pale woman with bright ginger hair and striking blue eyes. A clear smirk was dancing on her lips.

“Well well well, I think we’ve just found some potentials Pollen...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter finds you all in good health. . .
> 
> Only kidding I wish I could talk like that.  
> But anyways thankyou all so much for reading this chapter I felt I should write a bit more this week as the opening was very short.
> 
> In case parts weren't clear:  
> A youngling is a child from the east realm. There may be a few diffences in dialect between each character depending on where they have been raised. 
> 
> Please comment, I am happy to take feedback of any type including suggestions. And they really do brighten my day! But for now TTFN ^-^


	3. The Citadel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The introduction to the Sun's blessing...

It was the chiming of the Citadel’s calling bell that awoke the golden haired boy. Each stroke echoed throughout the buildings, summoning everyone to the Main Hall.

“Adrien, arise now! We are required to attend a gathering at the Main Hall”

The command was shouted as a tall woman burst through his quarter’s door. She stood in the doorway with purpose and a stern expression. Her name was Mistress Natalie and she had taken on the role of both housekeeper and estate steward since the death of his mother. Though a strict woman, never wavering from an exact schedule, she had soft spot for Adrien.

Nothing happened in the Agreste household without her knowing about it. Only once Adrien had seen wine loosen her composure, and the display she presented was certainly dramatic.

“We will have to bypass morning repast; I will order Cook to make something small for the travel to the Main Hall. Your valet has been summoned to assist you dressing”

“It is fine Mistress Natalie, I can dress myself...”

“As that may be Master Adrien, this is a public visit and your attire is of the utmost importance for appearances”

As expected the valet arrived, slipping through the doorway with a side glare from Mistress Natalie.

“I expected him ready in ten” she said turning swiftly on her heel and striding out of the room.

Around fifteen minutes later Adrien was escorted downstairs, uncomfortable in the stiff clothes he was forced in and the beeswax smothering his hair.

His father was stood in the hallway a dazed expression present on his features as if he was lost within his own household. Gabriel Agreste had not taken grief well; he rarely spoke unless it was absolutely necessary, he would sit in his office and work continuously, only taking breaks to gaze out of his chamber’s window while drinking one or many glasses of which ever alcoholic beverage he could find.

He was not a mean man. And while he was well respected throughout the Citadel for being a prodigy of his time, his wife’s untimely departure had left him rather reclusive; a shut in rarely seen. Adrien was yet to find out the cause of his mother’s death, being so young at the occurrence, similarly the profession she and her husband had been labelled prodigies in was never spoken about. As Adrien approached his father he noticed the ever present dark patches under his eyes and the hollowness within what were once shining blue eyes. Gabriel made no sign that his presence was noticed.

“If you would please Mr. Agreste, Master Adrien; the carriage is present” Natalie called taking charge opening the large front door to the awaiting carriage.

The coach ride was silent, the only chatter filtered through from the footman and coachman outside. Adrien stared out of the window at the Citadel; buildings flashing past.

The Citadel was the centre of Paris. It stood in the middle of the grasslands with the mountains to the north and the East and West villages found accordingly either side. At the southern edge of the Citadel lay the ports which allowed trading with other nations. In recent past the boats stopped returning crushing the trading reputation Paris once had.

The citadel in the common classed based system found in any city within Paris. Those poorer lived on the outskirts away from the centre where those with riches could afford to lounge with large homes. Between the two factions lay all of the businesses and markets to stop either side from trespassing and breaking the entrenched class system. There were areas where the classes could mingle; with market stalls selling goods and wares to anyone who was happing to relieve themselves of some coin, the library was open to anyone who had a thirst for knowledge, the temple for those religious with faith, and finally the City Hall.

The City Hall was a grand building which glinted in the sunlight it’s pale marble bricks glinting with the mornings sun. It was rarely open to all, instead often private for those who through ran the Citadel’s economy, the democratic electives, and all members part of the judicial system. At this moment however the grand doors had been parted and people were flooding in either to glimpse the interior of such a grand place, or to following the calling bell’s toll.

As the carriage approached the City Hall, Natalie turned to both men producing a long piercing stare.

“I am assure you are aware the bell was not due to sound today. You are both to follow ANY instructions that may be given to you, no matter what. Am I understood?”

Adrien frantically nodded in response, his father just kept gazing out the window, unresponsive.

All three exited the carriage entering the City Hall. Adrien stood in awe; the interior was decorated expensively with gold ornamentation lining the ceiling and walls. The wide marble corridor stretched on with grand portraits of those deemed worthy enough to grace the walls of such a prestigious place. Finally through some large wooden doors it expanded into a large stone room filled with wooden pews; it’s layout similar to an amphitheatre.

Just as Adrien had begun to grow fidgety, the current elected head of the four realms; Andre Bourgeois, entered the room his daughter in tow and closely behind followed two cloaked figures.

The first a thin pale woman in a green coat, her bright green eyes sweeping across the room like a snake tasting the air. Behind her followed a much older gentleman with kind dark eyes smiling politely as he ambled along. Adrien was so fixated on the small man, he didn’t notice his father sitting up tense beside him.

Once they reached the centre of the room Andre spoke;

“Welcome everyone, and sorry to have woken you at this early hour however we have an urgent matter to which we have been told we must attend. We are joined by two mages from the North, who will now explain the proceedings”

The women stepped forward. “Hello my namesake is Sanada, for those who not aware, I am a mage of the Council of Ten. To be blunt we are facing a problem with the current situation in the East realm, so we have opened our gates to check for potentials once again. Though we normally survey and collect the few needed for testing the current rush has required us to summon you all here. Any childer currently between the ages 18 and 20 are to be tested now. If you are between these ages please rise and form an orderly queue in front of my colleague Wayzz.”

Adrien began to rise, following the others his age. A vice like grip suddenly clenched round his arm, he turned to see his father stare at him with wide eyes.

“You can’t join them Adrien” He whispered. “It will happen again, all pain will happen again” His eyes were wide and sorrowful as he stared at Adrien.

For the first time Adrien’s anger towards his father for constantly ignoring him seemed to subside. He turned to Natalie; she seemed just as shocked at his father’s sudden mood swing and made no attempt at directing Adrien either direction. Slowly Adrien sat back down; after all he wasn’t here to cause a commotion. As he did so he saw the old man, Wayzz, looking directly at him. His stare was gentle as he observed Adrien reclaiming his seat; a small smile gracing his lips. He then turned and whispered something to his partner.

At this Sanada set about addressing the room once again; “Thank you, we will now begin testing, each of you will in turn hold this pebble in the palm of your hand and instructed to move either left or right”

The first in line was a girl he recognised immediately, Chloe Bourgeois. She had been his only close childhood friend their mothers good friends, they had since grown apart both due absence of her mother and the death of his own. Many rumours spread around the Citadel on the disappearance of Mrs. Bourgeois, which seemed to blend fact and fiction. Ever since Chloe had certainly become her own woman with an _interesting_ character. He had seen her cold attachment to those she met now; acting strict and stern with little to no regard to others wellbeing. In comparison she had been quite pleasant to him, but this didn’t stop him worrying about her future.

Chloe looked at the imposing woman and scoffed; “I don’t know what you’re about to do, but I’m no trial test. Sabrina, go first”

At this a smaller girl with bright ginger hair walked out from behind Chloe and carefully she held out her hand flat towards the old man. On her palm he dropped a small glass pebble, the inside of which swirled like smoke. As the pebble touched her hand, it began to glow a light blue. The old man smiled.

“Left.”

His voice was not loud, but it travelled across the whole room. Slowly following his instructions Sabrina headed to the left side of the room, each step turning to glance back at Chloe. Chloe now deeming this safe strutted forward and held out her hand purposefully, when the pebble was placed on her hand the smoke produced plumes of both light blue and a bright orange.

“Left” came the response again.

On and on this process went, the only common theme was if the pebble glowed you went left, if there was no change you were told to sit on the right hand side of the room.

Adrien was paying so much attention to the proceedings ahead of him; he failed to notice the presence behind him.

“Hello Gabe” A female voice gently whispered making Adrien jump. It was the woman in the green cloak; she stood quietly behind them leaning on the wall behind their seats.

“So this is your son.” She smiled and nodded towards him. “Tis a pleasure Master Agreste” before turning back to his father. “I think it’s time we tested him.” Compared to the authoritative tone she had had while giving commands, she now had a quiet sympathetic tone.

His father turned to her. “You can’t take him, please. I’ve seen it all. All the sorrow, the institute in mourning, and the pain; there was so much pain” His eyes were wide and pleading. The grip on Adrien’s arm increased further, his father’s knuckles white. It was almost certainly going to bruise.

“I’m sorry Gabe, rules are rules, it’s what Emilie would have wanted. He’ll get a proper education, and we’ll bring him back as soon as possible” Her voice calm and steady as if not to startle him. Carefully she stepped forward and removed his father’s hand from Adrien’s forearm.

She led Adrien away towards the centre of the room. Behind him a whispered “Please...” was all that could be heard. Natalie sat rigid next to Gabriel, her face as unemotional as ever, but her eyes showed sorrow.

Confused, Adrien followed the cloaked woman up to the front and held out his hand. As the old man dropped the pebble into his hand. It began to swirl browns, silvers and the bright orange he’d previously seen, but a black swirl appeared. It grew bigger until the pebble was filled with black smoke.

Then the pebble exploded.

The woman behind him froze, shock evident on her face, while the old man chuckled.

“Well my boy. That’s something new. Please join the others on the left.” His eyes glinting with humour. As Adrien walked over he looked back at his father and Natalie; Gabriel sat staring at the floor hunched once more while Mistress Natalie continued to stare sorrowfully at him.

“That concludes our testing for today; the families to those on the left are permitted to remain to say their well wishes. No commodities are needed as all resources are provided at the institute. Everyone else is invited to leave, with the blessing of the sun and moon upon you.”

People began to rise from their seats leaving. Family members from those on the left walked forward and embracing some in hugs. In total there were five people including him chosen, Adrien began to walk towards his father but Natalie met him halfway.

“I had a suspicion this would happen.” She smiled producing a box. “Don’t open this until you arrive, and I would leave your father be for now” She said this while gazing back to Gabriel, “He’s not currently well but do contact us as soon as possible. Good luck Master Adrien” She quickly and formally turned on his heel and began walking back over to his father.

Adrien was not foolish, he knew it would be some time before he saw either his father or Mistress Natalie again. So before anyone could comment on how improper his actions were for a 19 year old, he too ran forward hugging Natalie tightly from behind. She turned to hug back with tears in her eyes. “All will be fine Adrien, have fun.” She whispered into his hair.

As Adrien released her, he felt himself being constricted and a shrill voice shriek in his ear. “Adrikiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnns”

“Salutations Chloe” He replied stiffly, partially due to the lack of air he was able to breath.

“Don’t look so morose we’re leaving this spirit-forsaken place, and travelling to the institute, The INSTUTUTE!” she continued to shriek squeezing ever more tighter and tighter.

Before either he could respond or Chloe could continue, the five were addressed by the cloaked woman again.

“I don’t know how attention focused you previously were, but to repeat we are mages from the institute. My namesake is Sanada, and I am a ore mage”

Now he was studying the woman he could see how she seemed well toned with muscle but appearing slight rather than broad. Her hair was so blonde it was verging white and bright green eyes with pupils appearing more like slits than circles.

The small old man next to her piped up “And my namesake is Wayzz, I am a water mage” He stood hunched with only a few wisps of pure white hair on his head. His dark eyes seemed almost completely black but twinkled with glee, while he smiled at them all.

After these brief introductions the five youngsters were lead to a carriage out the front of the City Hall. Already he could tell whatever journey they were on it was to be tense, with Chloe turning her nose up both at the carriage lying before them and to some of the companions they were to travel with.

“This will take us to the crossroad where we will meet the others before travelling up the Northern road together” Sanada explained.

“Why must we wait for others?” Chloe muttered under her breath.

“Because there is safety in numbers, and have no doubt this is not a safe journey” Sanada replied sternly before walking off, leaving the youngsters confused but unable to enquire further.

One by one the five childer boarded, and as Adrien did so from the corner of his eye he could see something black shifting in the shadows down an alley near the City Hall, but when he turned to face it nothing was there.

Shrugging he entered the coach, ready to face his new journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Managed to bash out a good ol' chapter a few days early this week!  
> I blame lockdown.
> 
> I know this a notes section to a fanfic but I feel it important to mention anywhere and everwhere.  
> Black Lives Matter, we are in a time of change and everyone from all backgrounds should help! Below I have pasted a link to help be an ally to this important cause.  
> https://www.greatbigstory.com/guides/how-to-become-a-better-black-lives-matter-ally
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please comment with anything you enjoyed or would like to see!  
> TTFN ^-^


	4. The Journey North

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Journey to the Institute begins...

Marinette was still in a blur from earlier. After the horror that was the creatures looming at them as well as the heroic salvation from two cloaked figures, her consciousness abandoned her body eventually coming round in the herb hut. Here her father sat next to her dozing in a chair, a small parcel of food resting on his lap.

“Papa?” Marinette enquired, quite ready to be told it was all a bad fever-based dream.

Roused from his light snooze, her father smiled; “Ah good you have a woken” The smile that played on his lips did not quite reach his eyes. “I believe this is where I reassure you, and mention that you mama and I will always love you”

“Huh? Papa what’s going on there were cloaked people, and monsters and…” Slowly the words died, and sniffles developed. Her father pulled her into a tight embrace.

“Shhhhh, all is fine, you are special my Marinette, and soon the world will see”

After a short while Marinette calmed, and after a small amount of resistance allowed her father to lead her to the communal eating area where the evening pass was taken. Here it appeared the entire village had been gathered and as she neared she picked out a few words being spoken by the two cloaked figures she had previously encountered; Trixx, Pollen, Stone, Mages, North, Coach. Once reaching the area, she noticed all the other younglings her age had stood up but were sent back to their seats apart from Nino.

“Good to see you awake pip” The Orange figure turned to her, now with her hood down she could see she had a two-toned hair braided; starting with a striking ginger before morphing into a lighter strawberry blonde nearer the tips. Her eyes were a dark brown which seemed to be full of a cheeky spark. “You ready to go?”

“Go?! Go where?” Marinette looked frantically round to where Nino was stood. He looked daze while he was surrounded by his parents who were hugging tightly, and Chris was clutched onto his legs wailing. She turned to her parents her dad yet again stepping forward to embrace her.

“We’re going to miss you Mari” Her dad’s voice whispered by her ear.

“Be safe and contact us when you get there” Her mother said gently, while prying a small package into her daughter’s jacket pocket. By now she could feel the tears dripping down her face.

Marinette felt a gentle pat on her shoulder and turned to see the other figure; a tanned woman with bright blond hair. “Sorry to rush you honey but we need to get going, there are already some people waiting in the coach”

She and Nino were led towards a carriage and away from the gathered village.

The carriage was far grander than she had ever seen before. With what looked like polished bronze embossed accents on the outside of a varnished redwood base. She had only left the village once to travel with her dad to trade bread for some deer in a particularly spare hunting time. They rode on horseback for two days which chafed her behind, but had made for an exciting adventure; as for carriages she had only seen them in paintings so of the elders had when the trading throughout the land was more common.

Inside the carriage were three other people around her age. To begin with her and Nino sat opposite one another an awkward silence sitting heavy between all the passengers. A trickle of conversation began to develop as a the only other girl in the carriage began to become restless, starting with names and developing into friendly chatter. As the journey away from the village continued Marinette grew a fondness towards these individuals each personality shining through their uncomfortable first introduction.

The first passenger was a small girl called Alix; she was pale with strawberry blond hair. Her loud boisterous attitude was clear and had no doubt got her in trouble before. She seemed happy to joke argue and tease another passenger in the carriage, Kim, each trying to beat each other with stories of dangerous acts and challenges they faced from their past.

When these contentions weren’t occurring, she seemed genuinely nice and friendly, just loud. This did not deter Marinette in the slightest she enjoyed talking to her especially as her constant talking distracted her slightly from the impending unknown.

Kim on the other hand was much taller and broad, with olive skin and short dark blond hair, apart from his constant squabbles with his companion he appeared very confident and kind, especially to Max the final passenger in the carriage. He explained in detail that he was training as a blacksmith before all this chaos, and that Max was the designer for many of the creations he completed.

Max on the other hand was smaller than Kim, with dark skin, black curly hair and had a pair of thick rimmed glasses. Max compared to the others was much more subdued in character and hid behind the loud attitude of the others, instead he tended to gaze out of the widow of the carriage almost lost in thought. When Marinette final managed to coax a conversation out of him he seemed like a caring fellow, whose passion lay in designing contraptions and puzzles out of metal and wood. Nino had a little more success at conversing with him about weapons. Nino’s family background in forgery allowed him to gain for a semi-detailed knowledge on the mechanisms.

As the journey continued the constant bumps of the road formed a rhythm, the conversations and challenges minimised as the excitement of the day caught up with them. So slowly one by one each began to drift off to sleep.

♟♟♟♟

Sometime later as the sun hung low in the sky, each of the five woke groggily. Marinette felt stiff and had a pain in her left side. Looking over she saw Alix’s elbow digging into her ribs.

Nino did not look much happier; he lay awake half smothered by a snoring Kim who was draped over his torso. Nino was definitely going to have a crick in his neck later.

The sun’s orange rays began to filter through the windows just as the terrain became rockier causing the occurrence of bumps to increase. One particularly large jolt startled Kim awake much to Nino’s relief. 

As the day darkened towards night, it made it impossible to watch the scenery out of the windows. Large grey shadows grew as the mountains blocked out the already limited light.

All too soon the boisterous attitude once again appeared in the carriage between Alix and Kim this time turning into a stamina competition. They both lay next to each other doing push ups on the carriage floor. Max came out of his shell a little more, smiling and laughing at the display while joining Marinette and Nino in their chants and cheers.

The darkness in the carriage continued to grow. Slowlt they started to notice a pure white light glowing just outside. Sneaking a peek through the windows the children saw the staffs the two cloaked women were carrying earlier were staring to glow, illuminating the path through a mountainous valley.

The carriage slowed as they came to a tunnel inside of a large mountain. Here the two women became tenser and stood alert. And behind them they were aware of the rumble of other carriages behind them. With a shudder the carriage continued forwards entering the foreboding tunnel.

“Well this seems normal...” Alix began sarcastically, before a large groaning and slithering noise began to surround them.

“Keep inside the carriage at all times pips and close all windows.” They recognised the voice as the Trixx, and while there was still a jokey side to her voice, they could also hear a sterner more commanding tone underneath. The slivering sounds seemed to grow louder and another command was half shouted from outside. “There should be bar sheets you can raise at the windows, do so now”.

The five did not need to be told twice, especially not with Nino and Marinette’s pervious experiences. All five set to work raising the bar sheets and locking them in place barring both at the carriage doors and windows.

Continuing along the tunnel; noises of sloshing liquid, groans, and the occasional sounds of fighting increased. None of the five dared to look outside the windows even if there were large metal bars, instead they huddled together whispering in the middle of the carriage. Sitting close to one another in a small circle on the floor.

Only when the carriage stopped did they dare look outside; here they appeared to be in a sort of clearing. The carriages behind them also slowed; stopping in a line, one carriage either side of them. Each new carriage seemed too to have two cloaked figures driving them. They currently had weapons raised, their hoods covering their faces, and as one swung down from their seats on the coach to the floor.

They turned to face what appeared to be the tunnels end, a large wall of rock blocking the path. A dark blue cloaked figure stood and slammed is glowing staff onto the ground. The ground began to shake, and the wall cracked and fell into dust before them. The carriages and cloaked figures then moved forward until they were blocked by another wall this time a waterfall, it poured down with a great pressure. If any person tried to pass under it, they would surely be crushed to death. Here the hunched brown cloaked figure too slammed his staff down and the water parted like a curtain. As the horses and carriages entered through the noise of reforming rock appeared behind them and a quick glimpse at the back showed a newly reformed rock wall.

With the next barrier, a huge sheet of steel, another cloaked figure destroyed it. This continued with a wall of fire, a wall of thick spiked vines, and a wall of high-pressured air. Each cloaked figure then remounting onto their carriage. The terrain was now smooth and though it was dark outside slowly lanterns with tiny flames began to appear marking out a mall trail.

Eventually all the carriages pulled up to the gateway arch of a large house carved into the side of a rocky mountain. The moonlight shone illuminating the detailed carvings of fauna and flora littered access the entrance.

The awed silence in the coach was only broken by Trixx. “Well pips welcome to the institute”…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this weeks chapter is a little smaller than normal, but I half ran out of time and I'm trying to stick to a schedule for updates.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter none the less!
> 
> Please comment (they always make me so happy and interested to know your theories)   
> And as always... 
> 
> TTFN ^-^


End file.
